One Step At A Time
by Seiji and Shizuku 4ever
Summary: Having been jilted and jaded before, Kyra's afraid to let Sai in and drop the guard she'd built up. Can Sai change her mindset as he attempts to pursue a relationship with her? Saira oneshot.


**A/N: YAY, MY 70TH FANFIC! 8D Okies, time for another Saira! =DD I dedicate this one to (guess who xDD) MissFaerieKaiti. ^_^ She requested another Saira oneshot and gave me the basis of an idea for it. Thankies bunches, girl! 83 I'mma have fun with this. x] And again, her oc Kaida will be playing a major part in this story. (Lemme know if I'm OOC with her in any way, Kaiti-chan!) This story's gonna take place probably right after the first chapter of Turnabout. Far along enough for Sai and Kyra to acknowledge their feelings for each other, but early enough to where they're not quite dating yet and trying to work through their feelings, Sai's being eager to please due to inexperience with girls, etc xD ...This is gonna be fuunn. x3 It's mostly gonna be focused on Kyra's insecurities about stepping out of her comfort zone in relationship with Sai... and vice versa! 8D**

**Okies, I'mma get someone special to do the disclaimer. Since I just got through watching Kakashi Gaiden recently and have developed an obsession for Obito Uchiha (SQUEEEE! XDDD I CRIED when he died. x/ [ooh, I rhymed xD]), he shall be the one to state the claims. 8DDD *trumpets blow* It's all you, Obito-kun! x33**

**Obito: *taps mic* Is this on? o3o xD Ok, so, yeah. Taylor-chan owns nothing.. *looks at me* How was that?**

***furious applause* ABSOLUTELY PERFECT, OBITO-KUN! =DDDD *glomps* **｡◕‿◕｡

**Obito: *takes off goggles and wipes eyes*..Got some dust in my eyes..**⌐.⌐

**Lawl.. okies, anywhoozle, if this is your first time reading Saira, any of you reviewers, I REALLY recommend you read my twoshot, Turnabout, first. This story would make a lot more sense if chu did. ^-^ **

**Here we go! =3 Hope you all like it, especially chu, Kaiti-sama-sempai-chan! It came out a lot different from what I'd intentionally planned, but I really like how it turned out! Hope you do too! :3**

* * *

><p>Well, this was a puzzling situation, at best.<p>

Ever since his encounter with Kyra, Sai knew - as assuredly as he'd ever known anything - that he wanted to seek a future with her. Everything about her continually fascinated him - the way she moved, talked, smiled, laughed.. the way her eyes sparkled when they met his, causing a flutter in his stomach, the way he'd been discovering emotions ever since he first met her... all of it enchanted him. He even loved her name - Kyra, so simple yet elegant and beautiful all at once. Just like her; it suited her amazingly well. Sai had never felt this way about someone before - the closest he had ever come was the boy he'd met in the ANBU root, Shin. They had become so close they'd become associated as brothers, even though they hadn't been related by blood. That was the closest bond he'd ever had with a living being. But now, Sai could begin to see one forming with Kyra..though a different bond than he'd had with Shin. Whereas he and Shin had a brotherly, companionable friendship, his and Kyra's was.. romantic and passionate. It excited Sai. He'd never known this sort of thing was possible for him.

But what he and Kyra had... he wanted it to go on forever. He never wanted it to end - in fact, he wanted it to develop, into something even more special. But lately she'd been pulling back, as if reluctant to converse and spend time with him. Sai had no idea what he'd done wrong, but he needed to make it right. But in order to do that, he'd have to make a move. Something even Sai knew he'd never been good at.

He was at the library, sitting at the table and surrounded by books. He'd read How to Woo A Girl for Idiots from cover to cover. Now it was time for some new references. Sai remembered Kyra's teammate, Kaida, telling him not to rely on books but on himself to impress Kyra, when they'd first acquainted. But Sai didn't trust his natural instincts, drilled and shapened by Danzo and those in the foundation. Everytime he acted on them, in a situation variating from something ninja-associated, something went horribly wrong. The books were helpful, and Sai intended to read them thoroughly, jotting down notes whether on real paper or mentally.

Something red caught Sai's eye, and his widened as he saw Kaida enter the library. _What is she doing here? _Feeling as if he was caught doing something wrong, Sai buried his face in a book, trying to hide himself from her. _Apparently she likes to read, too, _he mused, weighing his options. He really didn't want a confrontation right now. He had work to do. _I could take my books and discreetly slip out, taking them home... yes, I'll do this at home. Privacy is essential for the task I'm attempting._

Movements slow as to not attract unwanted attention from the redhead, Sai quietly gathered his books, watching Kaida in his peripheral vision. She was scanning the aisles, and hadn't noticed him yet. Just as well. He started to stand, taking the pile of books in his arms. Unfortunately, he didn't watch where he was going as he did an about-face toward the exit, and crashed into someone. The books flew out of his arms and crashed to the ground loudly. The person he'd run into apologized profusely, bending down to help him pick up the novels.

Sai inwardly winced as Kaida's head turned. She was bound to recognize him now. He gazed wistfully at the door, mere yards away, as he knelt and scooped up his bountiful amount of books. _So close.. _The librarian shushed them.

The person he'd collided with handed him the books she'd picked up and smiled apologetically before going elsewhere. Sai gathered the books in his arms and stood again, seeing Kaida walk toward him. He inwardly sighed.

"Hey, Sai," Kaida said quietly, smiling. "Got enough books there?" She eyed his load with amusement.

"Hopefully." Sai adjusted some, trying not to let them fall again.

Kaida arched an eyebrow, then glanced at one of the covers, a small, slow grin crossing her face. "This wouldn't by any chance happen to be associated with Kyra, hmm?"

Sai felt his cheeks flush. "..You got me." He looked at her, awaiting her response. Hopefully Kaida could provide him with some insight on where he'd went wrong regarding Kyra; they were squadmates, after all.

Kaida placed her hands on her hips, where her long red curls ended. "Well, put them up. You've got a better source of information of insight on Kyra."

Sai felt a frown form, puzzled. "I do? Pray tell, what would that be?"

Kaida giggled, jabbing a thumb toward her chest. "Her best friend."

* * *

><p>Kyra unsuccessfully tried to suppress a sigh as she watched Hotori finish his training, putting up the retractable wrist blades Haru had given to him as a gift before they as a squad had entered the Chunin Exams. She still wore her gift, a small bracelet with a scythe charm filled with extra water in case she didn't have the energy or chakra to form more from the compensation in the air. Kyra's chakra nature was water, and she specialized in water jutsus. She also had a personal skill where she could practically waterbend.<p>

Perched in a heavily branched tree, unseen by Hotori, Kyra felt like a stalker as she watched him. It had been only a year since they'd broken up by silent agreement. The hurt was still raw, and sometimes had a way of getting to her. Just when she'd think she was finally getting over the painful breakup, some little thing would jog her memory and everything would come flooding back anew. Memories of the horrible fight they'd had right before they'd parted ways still kept Kyra up at night sometimes.

Though it was true all through Academy she had never been able to stand Hotori and his rude ways, and even when they'd become a squad, Hotori had always found something either mean or taunting to say about whatever she did or said, they'd learned to back each other up in battle and tolerate teamwork. But something had changed in the Forest of Death phase in the Chunin Exams. Kyra had been injured, a kunai wound causing blood poisoning, and Hotori had softened toward her and grown protective. It was some time after Orochimaru's attack on the village, when it had started raining and Kyra sprained her ankle (ironically and unfortunately being the same leg she'd injured in the Chunin Exams), Hotori had without complaint picked her up bridal-style and taken her to shelter in the tunnels inside the Hokage's faces, without even being asked. It was inside, by light of a torch, after Kyra had accidentally admitted she'd liked him, that Hotori had confessed his mutual feelings for her. They'd even shared their first kiss.

Kyra couldn't help thinking about it sometimes. There were good times with Hotori, she had to admit that. They'd been happy together most of the time. Something had changed, though, once they'd gotten older. Whether it was individual differences or a crush that'd faded, they'd grown apart. They'd both felt it but hadn't been able to admit it. One thing had broken the dam and sent Kyra over the edge, and she and Hotori ended up practically screaming at each other. All over what, Kyra couldn't really even remember. She just remembered the hurtful words they'd flung at each other. It still had a way of piercing her once she really thought about it.

And of course, she could never _truly _heal and recover from it. In order to do that, there would have to be distance, and she and Hotori were on the same squad. They saw each other every day for either squad training or missions. You could feel the icy tension wafting in the atmosphere between them.

But there were some times, when little things, like how Hotori flipped his hair to get it out of his face, or the way he reached out to counter an attack, or even the way his brown eyes narrowed in concentration, would strike Kyra with wistful longing and send cold nostalgia seeping through her.

It was this, she just now realized, that was making her keep Sai at arms-length.

Kyra couldn't deny the attraction that had obviously sparked between them, but if she was truly honest with herself, she would admit that she was _afraid. _Afraid to let down her walls and guard with another boy, afraid to give her heart away again, afraid to trust him. Afraid that he'd only end up breaking her heart in the long run. She had done all that, and thought, really thought, that she and Hotori really had something, and look how that had turned out.

The feelings she was harboring for Sai, they were growing... and that unnerved her.

She'd been avoiding Sai for weeks, trying to sort through her feelings. Why couldn't she be happy with a guy like Kaida was with Shikamaru? They'd been dating ever since around the time Hotori and Kyra had first gotten together, and they were _still_ together. It was obvious they loved each other, too. Kyra could tell by the way he held Kaida's hand, the way his eyes assessed her with a soft regard, the way they would look at each other warmly like there was nobody else in the room. Kyra wanted that, she really did. She'd actually thought she _had _had it. But she'd only been disappointed.

Hotori turned, as if feeling her presence. Kyra held her breath, not daring to shift even a little, as the wind softly fluttered her long brown hair. Something cold struck her heart as the wind sifted through Hotori's short black hair, too. _I shouldn't miss him. It's been a year. I should be over him. _But, point was, she wasn't. It didn't feel like a year. Kyra still missed Hotori.

Right now it took every ounce of self-control for her not to jump down and fling herself into Hotori's arms and mend what'd been broken between them for so long. Tears burned the back of Kyra's eyes but she stubbornly forced them back, refusing to go that route. She would not waste tears on something as trivial as Hotori.

He turned and stared at the tree Kyra was in, and her muscles grew taut. It would embarrass her for life if he discovered she'd been spying on him. She'd never live it down. To him Kyra had been able to conceal her bruised feelings.. as far as he knew she was totally over their breakup. But in actuality, that was far from the truth. Only Kaida knew about her heartbreak. Haru knew bits and pieces but never tried to pry, and for that Kyra appreciated her older brother.

Finally Hotori turned and walked away, leaving the training grounds. Kyra slowly let herself relax, intaking a deep breath of air. Hurt sprang up as the breeze blew softly. Since Hotori's chakra nature and jutsu specialty was wind, even the wind rustling through the trees reminded her of him. _..I'm so pathetic._

Kyra jumped down, withholding a sigh.

"I knew you'd be here."

Kyra gasped, spinning around, expecting Hotori even though the voice belonged to Kaida. Her best friend stood there, arms crossed in disapproving sympathy. Relief filled her, but then drained as alarm struck her. Kaida would have something to say about this.

Kaida's frown softened. "Why are you torturing yourself like this, Kyra?"

Kyra didn't answer but turned away, stark embarrassment filling her. Kaida came up behind her and placed her hand on Kyra's shoulder, giving it a supportive squeeze. "I know Hotori hurt you. And I swear I could kill him for it. But don't give him the benefit of the doubt."

Kyra wiped a hand across her suddenly-moist eyes as she turned to face Kaida. "I'm so confused, Kaida," she admitted. "I like Sai so much.. and I really, really want to give our..friendship, a try. But I'm.." She couldn't bring herself to say it.

Luckily, she didn't have to. Kaida's eyes saddened in perceptive realization. "You're scared to trust him." She hugged her. "Don't let Hotori taint the image of guys for you, Kyra. We all know he was never the model image, anyway." Amusement crept into her voice.

Kyra couldn't help but chuckle a little as she pulled away. "I know." She wrapped her arms around herself, lifting her averted gaze to a concerned Kaida. "What should I do? I mean... how do I know Sai likes me? Really likes me? I thought Hotori did..but look how that turned out."

Resignation crossed Kaida's freckled face. "Kyra, I'm not going to lie to you." She sighed a little. "I think Hotori liked you.. a lot. I believe he really did. He may still, I don't know. But you deserve better. You deserve someone who'll treat you like the jewel you are. You deserve someone who isn't afraid to show you that he loves you." Her expression grew in intensity. "And you know what? I see the way Sai looks at you. He's never able to take his eyes off you. Hotori hardly gave you a passing glance in public. And Sai, God bless him, he's walking around like a headless goose trying to figure relationships out and whatnot, but at least he's trying. And that's more than I can say for Hotori."

Kyra absorbed this with shock, a tingle of surprised delight tingling through her. Sai.. was actually _wanting _to seek out a relationship with her? This thing wasn't just one-sided? A slow smile spread across her face. "Really?"

"Now that's the Kyra we all know and love." Kaida grinned, then laughed. "Yes, really. Think I would lie to you and give you false hope?" She placed her hands firmly on Kyra's shoulders, getting her attention. "I think Sai would be really good for you, Kyra. He has good intentions, and it's obvious you're the first girl he's ever truly liked. You're special, Kyra, and he knows it. That's why he's so nervous on how to go about a relationship with you."

Kaida had always been a good judge of character, and now shouldn't be an exception. Kyra was suddenly overwhelmed by the realization that she really did care deeply for Sai. More than she'd even known. But one small doubt remained at the back of her mind, bothering her. "..What if he hurts me, Kaida?" she couldn't help asking, voice unintentionally subduing to a whisper. "What if I'm wrong, and this is just another mistake to walk into?"

Kaida's hazel-green eyes were unwavering, almost fierce with unyieldingness. "Well, welcome to life, Kyra. It's full of pleasures and full of hurts. But you can't experience the first without risking the latter."

The realization struck her, almost jarring her. Kaida was right. Why had she allowed herself to wallow in misery, her fear holding her back from the one-in-a-million experience of a lifetime? In her heart of hearts, Kyra knew seeking a future with Sai would be worth it and was the way to go, but bittersweet and painful memories of her previous relationship had prevented her from taking the first step. She owed it to Sai, at least to try. It would take work, but what good things didn't? Prosperous things took time and effort, but were always worth it in the long run.

_I'm ready, _Kyra realized with a surge of confidence, _I'm ready to try._

Her green eyes alight, Kyra gave her best friend one last hug. "Thanks so much, Kaida! I need to go find Sai!" She darted off, dashing back toward the village as if her life depended on it.

Kaida smiled, watching her proudly. "Go get him, Kyra."

* * *

><p>It was nearly dusk by the time Kyra reached Sai's house, knocking furiously on the door. "Sai!" she called. "Sai, I need to talk to you!" As soon as the door opened, Kyra about fell into Sai's arms. He blinked, then encircled his arms around her in a natural, protective gesture. Kyra couldn't help but note how well their bodies fit into each other, like two perfect puzzle pieces that clicked.<p>

"Kyra.. is something the matter?" Sai considered his earlier talk with Kaida. She had explained to him that Kyra was scared to pursue a relationship with him because she had tried before with someone else, and it'd backfired. It'd left her hurt and fearful of trusting any other guy with her heart again. Sai had instantly felt a surge of protectiveness, and he'd vowed to himself to cherish Kyra with everything he was. She was too special to him for him to make a careless mistake and risk losing her.

Kyra lifted her head and gazed at him with teary eyes, tenderly reaching out to caress his cheek. "Sai.. I haven't been fair to you."

Warmth radiated from her touch, and Sai leaned into it, uncertain how to return her affection but enjoying it nonetheless. "Why would you say that?"

"I haven't been honest with you." Kyra searched his face, seeing the concealed affection he held for her there. "I like you. A lot. More than a friend, and I've been afraid to tell you."

Sai smiled, his dark eyes surveying her. "..The feeling is mutual, Kyra. I've been meaning to ask you for your hand in courtship." He held her closer. "..I wanted to give you space and time.. because I read somewhere that you shouldn't push females too much. But I'm going to be honest with you, too. I've admired you from afar the first time we acquainted. I admire everything about you, and you've stirred changes inside me.. feelings I'm not used to experiencing, but it's been a surprising delight for me. And I'd like it to continue." Sai met her gaze and held it. "..If you'll have me. I know I...am not well equipped, but I am willing to learn.. if you're patient enough to teach me."

Kyra's face was aglow, her beautiful eyes shimmering. One of her hands cradled the back of his neck, gently prodding his face closer to hers. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Sai." Soon their foreheads were touching, their lips brushing but not quite kissing. A strange fluttering began in his stomach, coursing electric tingles throughout his inner being.

Sai had never thought about his first kiss, but, unlike emotions, it came completely natural to him. He angled his head and their lips met in a deep, heartfelt kiss, sealing the thought.

And they both knew it was the perfect start to an incredible relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, this turned out SO different from how I'd meant for it too. But I really liked this idea, actually. I'd already planned a while back that Kyra and Hotori dated here and there in the original Naruto series, and I thought it'd be cool if Kyra took the plunge to be with Sai in spite of how things ended with Hotori. ^.^ Ain't love great? xDD**

**Honestly, I'm having doubts about this story. I don't have much relationship expertise (xD), so I'm really not sure if I summed up things well or not. I personally don't think it flowed very complete. ^^; Am I even making sense? xD**

**It could just be my low self-esteem though xD As far as that quote goes, Sometimes an author's worst critic can be himself. xDDD Definitely true. Ah well, I hope you guys liked this! It was fun to experiment with, and it was cool doing something that took place during the time lapse between the two chapters of Turnabout. ^_^ It was certainly not what I'm used to doing with Sai and Kyra, but it was fun nonetheless! :3**

**Don't be afraid to be honest with me, guys. Love it? Hate it? Like it? Applesauce? xDDD I wanna know if I upheld the Sairaness. xDD Please leave some feedback and review, I'd appreciate it! 83**


End file.
